


Irresistible

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, SuperCorp, lena and kara go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a oneshot prompt sent to me on Tumblr!Can you write a fanfic where Kara and Lena go shopping and Kara sees a nice pair of lingerie, but it's too expensive so Lena buys it for her, but only if she can see how it looks on Kara. With some awkwardness about the super suit and they hook up at the end.orThe one where Kara is awkward about the lingerie store and insecure about wearing some, but Lena thinks shes irresistible.





	Irresistible

Kara and Lena were out and about on a typical Saturday. For once, in what seemed like forever, neither of them had something they had to be racing off to tend to. At least not yet.

The pair of best friends decided to spend the day at the local shopping mall. First, they saw a movie where Lena watched Kara eat practically a whole bucket of large popcorn, with extra butter, by herself. The buckets were not small by any means and if anything it impressed Lena.

When the movie finished the pair decided to treat themselves to some shopping. Lena quickly noticed that the stores she frequented were not even on Kara’s radar. She didn’t mind, though. Watching Kara pick through clothes and squeal every time she found something she thought was cute was enough for Lena.

After a few stops Kara was holding two bags full of clothes for work and nights out while Lena only held a small bag. Inside was a gift card for each of the stores they had shopped at. Unbeknownst to Kara, Lena was collecting them so she would remember where her best friend liked to shop. That way, around Christmas or her birthday, Lena knew just where to go.

They were heading out to go have some wine and spend a night in together when Lena’s eye caught the lingerie store. She slowed her pace and Kara quickly noticed, slowing her pace as well. She followed Lena’s gaze to realize which store she was focusing on. 

She gulped so loud, Lena heard it. “You uh-” she stuttered a bit before composing herself. “You wanna go in?” she asked sheepishly.

Lena laughed a little at her best friend’s clear awkwardness. “Kara,” she began, giving the girl a knowing look. “Are you telling me you don’t shop for your undergarments in public?” she quirked a brow, genuinely interested.

Kara shook her head rather abruptly, “No, I don’t.” she said definitively. “I just don’t understand why humans- er, people, are okay with strangers seeing what kind of bra and underwear they buy.” she shrugged.

“We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.” Lena reassured. “But, I was in the market for a new matching bra and underwear set.”

Kara readjusted the bag she was holding and seemed to puff out her chest a little, as if preparing herself. “No, we have gone to all of the stores I wanted, you should get to shop too. Let’s go.”

To Lena’s surprise, but not protest, Kara scooped up Lena’s hand in her own and tugged them toward the store. When the pair walked in they were met with the familiar smell of multiple fragrances. Likely the testers that women have sprayed to see which they liked best.

Clearly Kara was unprepared for the mix of smells as she pulled a face in response, “Oh, wow.” she shook her head, “It smells like every purfume ever was sprayed in this one store.”

Lena laughed, already browsing the sections for a new set of undergarments when she responded with, “You get used to it.”

Kara had subconsciously began perusing the items as well, following behind Lena. “I don’t think I’m going to make a habit of coming back here.” her eyes shot up to an elderly woman across the store who was holding up a pair of lace pink panties. “I mean, look.” she tapped on Lena’s shoulder and gestured with her eyes toward the woman. “Did you really need to know that woman, though I’m sure she is very nice, will be wearing those,” she took a pause before whispering the word, “Panties” and looked around as if she was going to get in trouble, then continued speaking at a normal volume, “at some point? And the places your mind goes to when thinking of that-” she cut off and shuttered, “Lena, I can’t.”

Lena looked across to the woman before looking back at her flustered friend with a smile. “You’re thinking about what the old woman will look like wearing those panties?” she raised her brows, teasing.

Kara’s glare just bore into Lena’s eyes giving her all the answer she needed. She decided to leave Kara be with the teasing for the moment to look back at a few items hanging in front of her. “Woah.” she heard Kara say, probably to herself, behind her. 

Lena turned her head to see Kara’s gaze landing on a black lacy set of underwear and a rather intricate bra. “You like that?” she asked, watching Kara. She hadn’t meant for her tone to drop, but she could now understand what Kara meant about picturing someone wearing a particular piece of clothing.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not so crazy like some of this other stuff.” Kara said, waving a hand. She was referring to the much more interesting one piece items the two had passed throughout the store. Lena felt Kara reach passed her and grab onto the price tag before dropping it quickly with a scoff. “Uh, never mind.”

Lena’s brows scrunched together as she was pulled from her daydream. She took a turn lifting the price tag. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually took the time to read one, but she was interested in seeing what “too much” was for Kara.

She had to admit she wasn’t expecting the price she saw considering the simplicity of the outfit as a whole but she could understand the value of it. “Do you want it?” Lena asked, glancing back to Kara.

“No, it’s not worth it.” Kara stated plainly with a shrug.

“Well, I’m not sure you’re supposed to be the judge of that.” Lena responded with a playful tone.

Kara cocked her head, clearly not catching what Lena was implying. “What do you mean?”

Lena smiled at her best friend’s innocence. Sometimes she wondered just how the two of them got along so well considering their clearly opposite personalities. “When you buy lingerie, it’s not meant to be for you, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she met Lena’s gaze. Lena could actually see the moment it clicked and Kara immediately reached for her glasses, adjusting them where they sat on her nose. “Oh.” she breathed out.

Lena pulled the outfit off the hook and pushed it toward Kara. “I would love to buy it for you, if you want it.” she offered, “And I would definitely be willing to give you a second opinion. You know, to let you know if it looks good.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, I mean there’s no harm in trying it on I guess.” Kara agreed, looking anywhere but Lena’s eye. She began walking toward one of the dressing rooms where a nice woman opened a door for her. She told Lena to wait outside while she changed. 

Lena realized that she had been sitting outside the door for quite some time and began to worry that Kara had a problem. “Kara?” Lena asked, knocking on the dressing room door. “You okay in there?”

Kara didn’t say anything, just opened the door a crack and pulled Lena in by the arm. The dressing room was not large by any means. It was clearly meant for only one person. There was a long mirror on one side of the room, across from the door she just came through, and hooks on the other two walls. In the corner she noticed Kara had wound up her clothes into a ball, which she thought was odd but she had learned not to question her friends quirky habits.

“Sorry, I just don’t want everyone out there to see me. I look ridiculous, I don’t know why I thought this would look good.” Kara spoke quickly, holding her arms crossed over her stomach to hide part of her body.

Lena let her eyes graze down her best friends body. She had known Kara was on the slim side but she hadn’t realized how muscular she was. She always wore clothes that seemed to cover it up. Lena’s eyes traced along all of the muscles, stopping only when she saw the peek of a muscle hiding behind Kara’s crossed arms.

As if something else was controlling her entirely, Lena reached out and separated Kara’s arms from her body. Kara didn’t fight her on it, only watched in interest. Lena’s suspicions were correct and she was looking at Kara’s clearly defined abs. She only quit looking when she heard Kara clear her throat.

Lena’s eyes snapped up to meet Kara’s as she licked her lips. She wasn’t used to being the one caught staring. She was used to being in Kara’s position. The one who had to tell people to quit looking at her like a piece of meat. “Sorry, I-” Lean stuttered. She actually tripped over her words. Only Kara Danvers could have this affect on her. “You do not look ridiculous, Kara.” Lena added, regaining her composure and letting out a stifled laugh. She couldn’t believe Kara didn’t see what she did.

She turned Kara to face the mirror and stood behind her, looking Kara over once again in the mirror while Kara did the same to the outfit. “If you walked into someones bedroom looking like this.” Lena bit out, imagining the scene playing out in her head and pulling a lip between her teeth.

Kara’s eyebrows rose as she began to catch onto the response from Lena. “What would they do?” Kara asked, dropping her voice. She wasn’t used to being the tease. Lena had always been the one to lead the flirting in their friendship. Although, it was never this serious. Banter, at best.

Lena’s eyes stopped wandering Kara’s body and locked onto Kara’s eyes through the mirror. She let her hands rise up to ghost fingers along Kara’s sides, as if testing waters. Kara’s skin rose to the contact, erecting goosebumps in the places where Lena’s fingers were and she let out a breath, also pulling her lip between teeth. Lena grinned at Kara’s reaction. “Probably some pretty explicit things.” Lena whispered.

Kara leaned back into Lena’s body at the comment, laying her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena took the opportunity to attach her lips to Kara’s neck, which was presenting itself so nicely to her. Kara rolled her body to face Lena, eliciting a quiet moan from the feeling.

The two began a heated kiss, all the while Lena’s hands wandered over Kara’s body. She was exploring the muscles she hadn’t even known existed and it was doing things to her it probably shouldn’t be in such a public place. 

To Kara’s dismay, Lena pulled back from their kiss, hands still firmly placed on Kara’s hips. “We have to go somewhere else.” she breathed out, leaning her forehead against Kara’s.

Kara smiled as Lena was catching her breath. “So, should I get it or no?” she played.

“If you don’t, I would be highly disappointed.” Lena raised her eyebrows, allowing one last look down Kara’s body.

“Meet me at check-out.” Kara demanded before turning Lena and leading her out the door.

“Okay,” she agreed, “Just don’t take as long getting dressed this time. And unwind your clothes.” she teased.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kara bit back with a laugh.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara’s supersuit was wrapped up in the clothes. If this night was leading in the direction she had hoped, she would have to find a better place for it. No need to accidentally reveal the secret during a heated moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, come send me a prompt of your own!
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
